Eternal Paradise: Never Ending Romance
by reiko.souma
Summary: Roleplay-in-progress that is between my character Reiko and the person who roleplays as Kaname Kuran. Perfect for those who love to give Vampyre Knight characters a creative twist. Rated M for big lemon in chapter 3.
1. 001

_† Cross Academy †_

It had been a long time it seemed since the Academy had received a new student under its fold, be it daytime or night. Everyone seemed to be well-adjusted with their lives both in and out of classes. With the Guardians doing their jobs well, peace between humans and vampires was within reach, and Headmaster Cross's goal to erase the invisible line of hostility that separated the two races was going to be realized in full...or, that's the way it was supposed to be.

"How is she doing back there?" the driver of a black limo asked one of the occupants that sat in a seat with his back turned. "We're almost there - the Academy is within sight now."

The male turned to face the driver. "She's fast asleep; it's been a long time since Souma-kun was able to get a decent amount of sleep," Shourim Manti answered; he was Reiko's escort, personally hired by her older cousin, Kureno Souma. "What with her body being so frail and her health so poor, I only hope the Headmaster won't place Souma-kohai in the Night Class. Then again..." Shourim looked down at the sleeping Reiko, a pink-haired teen with pink eyes, ghost-white skin. Her body was covered in a thick black cloak, and over her cloaked body was a black blanket. "She would be better off with a private tutor instead of being in the Day Class, as well, but I'll leave that up to Souma-kohai."

Fifteen minutes later, Reiko Souma was gently shaken awake by her escort, and she walked close to Shourim's side as they entered the building that would bring them to the Headmaster's office. On the way, Reiko caught a glimpse of a tall man with brown hair and crimson-colored eyes, wearing a white uniform. Unfortunately, she knew that her escort wouldn't allow her to leave his side just yet, so Reiko had to settle for giving the tall man a smile and polite wave.  
_I hope he's in my class,_ she thought, giving him one last friendly glance.  
_He seems nice..._

"Souma-kohai; try not to get too distracted," Shourim reminded her.

"Manti-sensei, what color is my uniform going to be?" Reiko asked. "I want to wear a white uniform like that man over there. Please let me say hello to him?" To this, Shourim gave a sigh.

"All right, Souma-kohai," he said, and Reiko smiled as she walked over to the tall man.

"Hello. I'm Reiko Souma, the new student?" she greeted, bowing. "It's nice to meet you, uhm..."

The tall man then bowed back "I'm Kaname Kuran and the president of the Night Class. Welcome to the Academy, Reiko Souma." He said, looking into her eyes after bowing to her. "Well, I don't want to keep you from seeing the headmaster, so I will let you go now. I hope to see you again."

Reiko was about to open her mouth and say something, but her escort was faster. "Yes, of course." Shourim said, "We wouldn't want to try his patience." He put a firm but gentle hand on Reiko's shoulder and guided her along.

"It was nice to meet you, Kaname-san," Reiko said as she walked away; it was too bad that she couldn't stay and talk for more than two seconds. A sneeze escaped from her while they walked, and it was a minute later that they finally arrived at the Headmaster's office. Shourim raised his hand and knocked.

"Yes, you may come in." Headmaster Cross said, and Reiko followed Shourim inside. "You must be Reiko Souma and Shourim Manti; I've been expecting you for sometime now." Reiko looked around the room, pretending that she was listening while the Headmaster spoke. In actuality, Reiko was paying no attention whatsoever; in fact, she had wandered over to one of the windows and was looking outside.  
The campus grounds looked beautiful, with everything looking well-placed on the landscape - or _too_ perfect.

"I wish you the best here," Headmaster Cross said, and it was at that moment that Reiko chose to start listening to the man. Of course, now she had to carry two sets of uniforms; one was black. The other was white.

"Listen carefully, Souma-kun," Shourim said as the two walked out of the Headmaster's office a minute later, "make sure you wear the proper uniform to class tomorrow morning. There's no telling what chaos would ensue if you were to show up in the morning with the Night Class uniform on."

"Oh, poo...uhm, what color is the Day Class' uniform again?" Reiko asked. "White, right?" Shourim smacked his forehead - it was just like her to pay absolutely no attention to the important details whatsoever.

"No Souma-kun...the Day Class students wear the **black** uniforms to class." he said. "Now you need to be getting your sleep. I'll return in the morning to make sure you're not late for your first day of classes." They had arrived at the room that Reiko would be sleeping in, and she gave a quick bow.

"Thanks, Manti-sensei...good night!" Reiko quickly escaped into her room and shut the door behind her before leaning against it. _Now where did that Kaname guy disappear off to?_ She thought, walking over to the window and looking out.

Kaname was walking alone outside the dorm. As he was walking, he looked up at the sky and then to a window that someone was looking out of. He waved his hand to the person and smiled. _That must be the new girl. She seemed nice. Maybe she will come down._ Then he waved his hand to see if she would come down.

"Hn?" Reiko looked around; when she looked down, she could see someone standing outside by one of the trees, waving at her. _Kaname! But what's he doing outside?_ Reiko struggled to open the window in front of her. "Stupid window." she muttered. Just then, it opened a little, and Reiko was able to slide it open all the way before climbing up onto the sill. _Here goes,_ she thought, gaining her balance before jumping down. Reiko managed to land on her feet, but there was recoil from jumping from so high off the ground. "You called?"

Kaname looked at her surprised. "Yes, but I didn't think you would jump down," he said. "Are you okay? That jump was high, and you look frail." He looked her over to see if she was okay.

"..." Reiko straightened herself after recovering from the high jump, and she raised one brow. "You like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" she said. "I'm not complaining; therefore, I must be fine."

_What did he want to see me for?_ Reiko thought, thinking that something was up.

"Sorry, that's how I am. It seemed that you wanted to talk to me some more when you had to go, so here is your chance." He smiled at you, showing his fangs without realizing it.

"Yes, that is true," Reiko said. She saw his fangs when he smiled and felt lightheaded. _What's this? Is he a vampire, too?_ Reiko thought, her eyes growing big. She knew that her entire mother's bloodline consisted of vampires, so Reiko had realized that she too might be a vampire, but her father's side was just humans. What did that make Reiko? "What a surprise," she said once the lightheaded feeling had passed, with a smile. "I never thought that I'd be speaking to a vampire. And here I thought I'd seen the last vampire nine years ago."

Kaname stopped smiling. "So you saw my fangs. I didn't mean for you to see those but nonetheless, you know of vampires." He just looked at you and could see that she had some vampire in her as well. "So you're a half-breed which is a person that is both a vampire and a human as well?" Then he remembered what she said. "You thought you saw the last vampire nine years ago?"

Reiko nodded. "How can you tell just by looking at me?" she asked. "And if I'm only a half-breed...then why do I have _this_ on my arm?" She raised the short sleeve of her left arm (Reiko wasn't wearing the Cross Academy uniform just yet) to show Kaname the tattoo that her now-deceased parents had permanently burned into her upper left arm. In the midst of the pattern of black crosses was the word 'Pureblood.'

"So you're a pureblood and not a half-breed. So both of your parents are vampires, then. My mistake." Kaname bowed to show how sorry he was for his mistake. "Please forgive me for that?"

"But that's the part I don't understand," Reiko said. "Purebloods aren't supposed to have a single drop of human blood in them. If my father's family is human, and my mother's family is all Purebloods, then how on earth did I end up becoming a Pureblood?! It makes absolutely no sense!" She was starting to get stressed-out about the entire 'Pureblood-Human' thing, but who could blame Reiko when she was finding out about it for the first time?

"Now don't get so stressed-out…okay?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "We can figure this out throughout time, but for now would you like to come see the night class dorms?" He smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. "Yes or no?" For some strange reason, when Kaname had placed his hands on her shoulders, Reiko felt a wave of calmness wash over her, and she sighed.

"Sure," she answered, looking up at him. _Better than wasting my time out here. _Reiko thought. Kaname then took her hand and started walk to the Moon Dorm. "So tell me, why are you in the Sun Dorm and not the Moon Dorm?" He said while walking. Reiko's eyes shifted from left to right as she walked with him.

"The Headmaster thought it would be better for me to be with the Day Class...because of my health," she said, "My escort, the one you saw earlier, agreed with the Headmaster as part of what he was hired to do." Reiko's thoughts raised her own concerns. _What would Kureno-kun say of this?_ Reiko pushed that thought aside with a small smile.

Kaname stopped and turned to Reiko. "Your health. Why would he say that?" He looked at her, wanting to know why the Headmaster would something like that without telling him first. It wasn't like him at all. "That Headmaster…I wish he would've told me that you were a vampire and that he was going to place you in the Day Class."

"Listen, I don't know what it is the Headmaster told my escort, but I know that they're both trying to look out for me. My cousin hired Manti-sensei to keep an eye on me after raising me for the past nine years," Reiko said. She wasn't getting angry or stressed-out, but the look on her face just then might have said otherwise, and Reiko looked down. "When I was conceived, my father hadn't known at the time that he had been exposed to a strange chemical that had traveled through his body and inside of 'me.' As I grew inside of my mother's womb, the chemical took its toll and left my scalp and eyes pink. By the time my parents had found this out, it was too late. The damage had been done. I was born with a severe case of jaundice, which later progressed into sickle-cell anemia. It's because of this that Manti-sensei and the Headmaster want me to be in the Day Class. As long as I don't show signs of acting like a vampire, they probably think that they're doing their job."

Kaname's face became sad. "I'm sorry for prying like that." He looked away. "I understand that what they are doing is in your best interest, but I still wish they would tell me. I'll have to talk with him later about this." Kaname then took your hand again and headed for the Moon Dorm. "Well now that you are a vampire, get used to taking blood tablets. We don't drink fresh blood here."

"Uhm, okay." Reiko said, "What are blood tablets?" She'd never heard of them before now, but nobody would have to worry - Reiko had no desires of drinking anybody's blood, but she wasn't exactly wanting to drink artificial blood, either. She had spent way too much time living in the human realm to change her diet so suddenly and frankly, Reiko wasn't sure if her body would be able to handle this.

"Blood tablets are pills that's like blood. They were made to keep the thought of blood form taking over". Kaname was surpised at her asking that. "Have you ever had blood in your life?"

"No..." Reiko answered. She didn't fear blood, but the sight of it often caused her to faint due to her anemia. "If my mother ever drank blood, they never did it in my sight. So I would never know what it's like for a vampire to live on blood. I'm like a vampire whose had their fangs removed."

"Well the blood tablets aren't really blood, so don't worry about that." Kaname stopped at a big gate that opened up in front of them. "Okay. Here we are now. Take a look."

"Wow..." Reiko was awed as she took everything in. "So this is the Moon Dorm that the Headmaster mentioned. Everything's so beautiful here." she said quietly. A few students in white uniforms, vampires Reiko assumed, looked towards the gate. She could practically hear their thoughts as if they were speaking them to her:  
_  
"Looks like Kaname-senpai's brought back a new student with him."_

_"She's a vampire, but she reeks of human. What was Kaname-sama thinking?"_

_"She doesn't belong here."_

There was a flicker in Reiko's eyes as the feelings of fright and hatred suddenly descended upon her, and she took a couple of steps back before running off, far away from the dorm. Kaname ran after her and got in front of her.

"Why did you run off? I thought you wanted to see the Moon Dorm?" Kaname then knew why by the look on her face.

Reiko had run over to a tree far from the Moon Dorm and was sitting in front of it, hugging her knees. "They don't like me," she said; it had been the first time that Reiko was able to hear what anyone was thinking. "It just got to me, the way they looked at me...what they were thinking." She lowered her head onto her knees and let her hair fall around her, enveloping her body like a blanket. "I'm afraid of them, Kaname-kun."

Kaname lifted up Reiko's head. "Look, who cares what they think? They don't even know you, so just give it some time. All right?" Then Kaname gave you a hug to show that not everyone hated her. "You see, I don't hate you. Anyone that would hate you is no one; you need to know. Now stop crying, and get up." Kaname helped Reiko to her feet and dried her tears for her.

A soft blush would spread across Reiko's cheeks as you dried her tears. "Thanks, Kaname-kun," she said, "That really means a lot to me." Not once in her life had Reiko ever been touched by anyone, let alone hugged, before tonight. Not even her cousin Kureno had shown too much affection for the frail girl, only when he found her passed-out on the floor or outside.  
_Not everyone hates me...what a refreshing thought.__  
_

"Now come with me Reiko?" Kaname said, holding his hand out to her. "I would like to show you the Moon Dorm, and I won't let the others talk to you like that. Not even if they are thinking it." Reiko thought for a moment; she still felt a little a bit insecure about the Night Class, but it would be unfair to not have a little bit of trust in Kaname.

"Okay." she said, putting her hand in his and allowing him to help her onto her feet. _One chance,_ Reiko thought.

"One chance is all I need." Kaname looked at Reiko and smiled. "Did you think you were the only one who could read someone's thoughts?" Then he turned to walk with her by his side. "You won't have to worry about a thing Reiko trust me."

Reiko shook her head, awkwardly. G_reat, nobody's thoughts are safe here. _she thought, trying not to put so much emotion into her thoughts, as she knew it would make her mind so much easier to read. "So you're a telepath, too." Reiko said, "What else am I thinking?" She cleared her mind and started to think of something the was really complex...but the image that came into her mind just then made her blush, and Reiko covered her face while they walked to try hiding her nearly-red face. _Oh man...are you kidding me? Anything but __**that**__!_

As they neared the Moon Dorm for the second time that night, Reiko brought her hands away from her face and tried to make the image vanish, to no avail.

"Well, I see you can think of that stuff, too." Kaname blushed and laughed a little. "Only Purebloods who have a parent with that ability can do that. Not all vampires can that - only me and you can." Kaname stopped and turned to her. "Look, just because you can read other minds doesn't mean you should. Trust me...some things are better left in other people's heads." Kaname was still blushing from what he saw in Reiko's head.

"Oh..." Reiko tried to look normal as they reentered the Moon Dorm. This time, she ignored the looks on everyone's faces and tried hard not to read anyone's thoughts as she looked straight ahead. By then, the image that had appeared in the front of her mind had long since disappeared, and now she walked b your side calmly.

"You see? Nothing to worry about." They reached the front of the dorm, and he opened the door. "Ladies first".

"Uh-huh." Reiko walked through the door first and waited for you to walk in after her; meanwhile, she looked around at the lobby and took everything in. _So big...so beautiful. __I wonder why the Day Class Dorm isn't as nice?_.

"Well it's because we vampires like beautiful things just like humans do, but unlike humans, we don't let it distract us." Kaname told her as he was walking in. "I bet you want to stay in this dorm and not the other right?"

"I don't know," Reiko said truthfully. "Manti-sensei -- my escort will get worried if I'm not in my assigned room the next morning when he comes. That's the last thing I need, having him search for me."

"Okay, then. Let's get you back. I'll show you what it looks like after your class." He held the door open for Reiko agan. Reiko nodded and walked out the door.

_He's such a gentleman,_ she thought, blushing some as she waited for you.

"Let's get you back before anyone finds you missing." Then Kaname took Reiko's hand and started to walk. "If you like, I can see if I can get you into the Night Class?" It was a kind and generous offer, but Reiko had to refuse; she shook her head no.

"It's realy nice and considerate of you, Kaname-kun,...but I can't." she said. "I've never drank blood before, be it real or fake. I've also spent too much time with humans." By this, Reiko was referring to her cousin and escort. "It would take much more than my poor health and me simply being a Pureblood to get me transferred into the Night Class." Reiko felt bad for having to say no, but she didn't really have a choice. _I'm a vampire who hasn't been awakened yet...can't Kaname-kun see this?_ Reiko thought sadly. She caught a glance of a girl with long sand-colored hair frowning at them both and leveled her eyes at the girl when Kaname wasn't looking, sending her flying into the nearest tree.

"As you wish, but the offer is still open whenever you change your mind." He looked over a girl getting up by a tree. "What happened to her?" Without stopping, Reiko walked ahead of Kaname.

"Ruka's never been the type of woman to give up," she said, dodging your question. "She and I...have a history." And a bad one - the two were arch-enemies. Why, nobody knew, but the two had always hated each other. And always will. Kaname came up beside Reiko with a slight scowl on his face.

"So you used your powers to do it, then?" He was a little mad that she did, but could not help but think it was a little funny. "Don't do that again unless she attacks you first."

"You'd never understand the situation." Reiko said with slight aggravation, "That's all there is to it." She stopped suddenly and looked at you, her pink irises now glowing a bright blood-red. "There's only room in this school for one Souma," Reiko said, placing a hand on your cheek. She wasn't in control of herself right now, by the look in her eyes, as her body was now craving blood. Reiko wouldn't be remembering this the next morning, for sure. Kaname saw the look in her eyes and knew what was happening to her.

"Reiko, please listen to me." Kaname said softly. "Your vampire side is trying to come out. You need to snap out of it." Kaname was hoping she could snap out of it, but it didn't look like it from where he was standing. "Reiko, you said you've never had blood before, that you didn't want to start. What changed you?" His words were falling on deaf ears. Reiko's body felt that it was lacking in blood and, technically, it was. She was anemic, and it happened a lot, only Reiko didn't know this. To her, she thought she was only passing out...

But it wasn't true tonight.

"All right. You look like you need it, so you can have some of mine if you wish." Kaname leaned over for her to reach his neck. "Go ahead, Reiko...if you need it." She couldn't believe her eyes. Kaname letting Reiko drink his blood? She had to be hearing things. Reiko's mind was telling her not to do this, but her body was saying something that was totally different. Reiko stood on her tiptoes and licked one spot on your neck while her fangs bared for the first time in her life; then they sunk in, and Reiko started to drink. Kaname picked her up so she coud drinik a bit better. "Reiko, if you need to have blood, then I will let you have mine anytime you wish to." He closed his eyes as she drank his blood and let a tear roll out of one. "I see the real you now, Reiko." While Kaname said this, Reiko's eyes stopped glowing red, and she looked down to find herself drinking his blood. Feeling confused with mixed-emotions going through her head, Reiko stopped drinking and took her fangs out of his neck, shocked.

"What...what have I done?" she asked. "Kaname-kun, I-what do you mean?" Kaname put Reiko down and stared into her eyes.

"You drank my blood, and your true self came out. The vampire in you awoke just for that short time; that's the real you." As he told her this, he saw some blood on her chin and wiped it up. "You can say your vampire side is asleep all you want, but it wakes up and comes out. The next time it does, you come to me. I'll help you, even if that means breaking the rules to do so. Those blood tablets should help keep it under control, but not for long. You will need to make peace with this one day and become a real vampire." He never took his eyes away from Reiko - not even for a second. She blushed when you did this. She wasn't used to all of this, touching and being touched by others...it was awkward for her.

"I couldn't," Reiko said. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you." Her face started to feel warm then. _Oh, gosh...did I just say that out loud?_ Reiko thought embarrassingly.

"You coud never hurt me, even if you tried. I'm more powerful than you are." Kaname still did not take his eyes from Reiko. "We can talk about this some more later, but we need to get you back to your dorm." He then took her hand and started to walk her to her dorm. "If you get in trouble, then tell them that it was my fault okay?" Reiko nodded, even though she didn't like to lie. She didn't understand the concept of such a thing, anyways, which gave her no reason to do so.

"Okay," she said, staying close by your side but still thinking about what she had done. Both of them reached Reiko's dorm. Kaname loked back at Reiko.

"Can you get back in with out being seen or do you need help with that?" He stared at Reiko, waiting for her to answer him.

"Not," Reiko said, "There's gotta be at least three people that are still awake - the two guardians and the Headmaster. If I want to be able to get back in without being seen, then we're gonna have to go through my window." The last thing Reiko wanted was to gain a reputation as a troublemaker on her first day at Cross Academy.

"Okay, then. I'll give you a hand." Kaname walked to where her window was. "All right. Get on my back, and I will get you up there fast."

"Okay." Reiko looked around to make sure that nobody was watching, and then she climbed onto Kaname's back. She waited for him to bring her up to her room, hoping that nobody was looking for her. "I'm ready when you are." she said.

"Hold on tight. This is going to be fast, and I don't wan't you to fall off." Kaname ran up the wall to her windo and into her room. "Well it look like no one saw us, so I'll be going now." He put Reiko down and walked over to the window, looking back at her. "I meant what I said to you about what you need to. Don't be frightened to ask me." Reiko had held onto you the entire time, trusting that you wouldn't let her fall. When she was back in her room and on solid ground, she smiled and bowed deeply.  
"Thank you, Kaname-sama," Reiko said. "I don't think that'll be necessary, though." She'd already drank your blood once - Reiko did **not** want to do that again, whether she was in the right framer of mind or not. It would only add to the list of things she'd regret doing further down the road. "Goodnight, Kaname-sama."

"All right. If you say so, then I wont push it anymore. Goodnight to you as well." Kaname jumped outside and landed on the ground with his feet. He then started to walk back to his dorm and thought to himself, _Welcome, Reiko. You are going to have a nice time here. I'll make sure of that myself._ Then he looked up at the night sky. "Reiko you're something special. It'll be fun having you here," he said with a smile. Reiko smiled and watched as you jumped outside.

_Man, does __**everybody**__ here like to jump out of windows?!_ she thought. _Kinda scary, if you ask me...and here I thought I was the only one. _Reiko changed into her night clothes and laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her first day at Cross Academy had gone interesting, that's for sure. She wondered how the rest of her year would go...providing she didn't become fully awakened as a Pureblood Vampire, that is. She gave a sigh. "What a fun year this is gonna be," she said sarcastically.

Kaname made it back to his room to find one of the female vampires there again and sent her to her room. "They never learn." He changed his clothes and was ready for bed. Laying down, he thought of how this year was going to be now. "This year is going to be interesting, indeed," he said before falling asleep.

Reiko finally fell asleep after staring at the ceiling of her room for long enough.


	2. 002

The next morning came with a knock on her door as soon as Reiko was awake. "Nng...come in," she said, using her power to unlock the door. "the door's open." Shourim opened the door and walked in, carrying breakfast on a tray. "Morning..." Reiko brushed some hair aside. _Man, I don't feel any better last night than I do this morning,_ she thought._  
_  
"Reiko, were you able to sleep well last night?" Shourim asked. "You're looking paler than usual this morning."

"Yes, Manti-sensei," Reiko answered, "I'm just not feeling too well this morning is all."

"Then perhaps I should remain with you this morning." he suggested, but Reiko shook her head no. "Souma-kun..?" It was like Reiko to refuse help.

"I'm going to be all right," she insisted. "Stop worrying so much." Reiko ate her breakfast in silence and waited for Shourim to leave before she laid back down on her bed. She suddenly felt like she was being strangled and sat up straight. What was happening to her? Reiko looked out the window, only to scream in pain. Her eyes felt like they were on fire!! _"Kaname-sama!!"_ Reiko cried out telepathically, speaking to his mind, _"KANAME-SAMA!!" _Kaname awoke after hearing Reiko call out to him in his mind. He knew what was wrong and got up, dressing as fast as he could before running out the door.

_"Hang on, Reiko. I'm coming; just close the window. Do you understand?"_ Kaname told her telepathically. He took a path that had no sunlight to get to Reiko's dorm. When he got there, he came into the room and gasped. Reiko was so full of pain that she couldn't move so much as an inch; she was thankful for her power, which enabled her to shut the curtains and the windows without moving. After doing this, Reiko had completely hidden her body underneath her blanket, her eyes still hurting from the pain. At the same time, the Headmaster and Shourim arrived at Reiko's room to hear her whimpering.

"Kaname-kun, what's happened to Reiko-san?" Headmaster Cross asked. "Has she..?" his last word was 'awakened,' but he didn't want to risk scaring Reiko by mentioning the word. He instead nodded and turned to Shourim. "You know what must be done."

"If I'd only known this sooner..." the seven-foot tall man said. He'd wondered why Reiko hadn't unpacked her suitcases - now he knew why. Meawhile, Reiko laid underneath the blanket, whimpering still.

_Why? Why is this happening to me?_ she thought, confused. In the next moment, she heard Kaname's voice.

"It's all right, Reiko. Come on out from under there, please? For me." Kaname put his hand on her head underneath the covers. "Just come on out. It will be all right, I promise you." Then he lifted off the covers and looked at Reiko. "Please don't get upset." But she wasn't upset; Reiko was merely in pain was all, from her eyes seeing the sun's rays. She felt Kaname's hand on her head and opened her eyes.  
_  
Why do I feel so...different?_ Reiko thought. She smelled something that she'd never smelled before, but she didn't know what it was. _What do I smell? It's...pungent.  
__  
_"Reiko, are you all right?" Kaname could tell that she smelled something. "Tell me; what is it, Reiko?" A woozy Reiko leaned against your arm.

"I've never smelled it before...yet it smells familiar." She didn't know it, but Reiko was smelling her own blood. "Almost like I've tasted it before." Reiko sniffed the air again. This time, she knew what it was. "Your blood."

"Souma-kun..." Shourim said. "We need to hurry up and move you over to the Moon Dorm. Every minute that goes wasted is counted against your health. We must not delay this any longer. You-" He stared in Kaname's direction. "Take Souma-kun as far away from the sun as possible at once."

"Wha..?" A confused Reiko asked. What was going on here? Kaname picked her up and ran out, taking the same path that he had used earlier.

"Hang on tight to me." As he picked up speed while trying to get her to the Moon Dorm. "Reiko you're going to need some blood tablets when we get there."

"Not those..." Reiko mumbled, her eyes shut tightly. "Anything but the blood tablets, please." She hated taking pills. "Kaname-sama...am I a complete vampire now?"

"Yes, you are now; if you don't take the pills, then you're going to have to drink fresh blood...mine, if you'd like." Kaname said as they entered the Moon Dorm. He carried Reiko inside his room and set down her on his bed. "Stay right there untill the Headmaster gets here."

"Eh?" Reiko opened her eyes and found herself inside your room, on your bed. She sat up, leaning on one side of your bed for support, and looked around. _So this is Kaname-sama's room..._ Reiko thought. _Those fangirls of his sure are going to be jealous once they find out he let me lay on his bed. _She had to get used to being in the dark. "If you were to permit me to drink your blood all the time, Kaname-sama, then wouldn't you eventually feel the urge to drink my blood as well?" Reiko asked you.

"Not unless you offer it to me." He said, smiling at Reiko. "Here - have some of my blood now." He sat next to Reiko and put his neck up to her face. "Go on; you won't get in trouble. You have my word."

_Why..?_ Reiko thought. She was never willing to drink anyone's blood, but Kaname's neck looked so tempting, so...pure. She saw the spot where her fangs had pierced and ran her fingers on his neck where the marks were. "Does...does it hurt when I touch it?" Reiko asked. "Where I got you last night, I mean."

"No it doesn't, so take a drink now." He looked at Reiko, hoping that she would drink and feel better. "You will feel better if you do."

"All right..." Reiko was fighting against her own body's urge to drink your blood. Finally, it overcame her, and Reiko knew that she was to give in; she licked Kaname's neck in one spot and put her arms on his shoulders before sinking her fangs in with all her might.

"Drink as much as you need. Don't worry, Reiko" Kaname held onto her tightly. She was drinking his blood; she wondered if he could tell what she was thinking as she was doing this, but she almost thought she'd sensed his yearning for her. When Reiko looked at Kaname, she saw that he just sat there, letting her drink his blood. "Reiko, let me know if you want to stop...okay?" He said lowly, his voice having taken on a rather sad tone. She sensed Kaname's sadness and quickly removed her fangs from his neck, wiping her chin with her hand. Now both hand and chin were covered in blood, and Reiko felt guilty for having drank so much of his blood.

"Please..." Reiko said, moving hair away from her own neck. "I've been nothing but selfish in drinking your blood without offering you my own, Kaname-sama." She closed her eyes while the tears slid down her face. "Accept my blood, please. I'm offering it to you as my apology for my greediness. I won't take no for an answer." Reiko sat there with her neck exposed as she waited for Kaname's answer. He leaned in on her neck and ran his tongue along her smooth white skin.

"Don't ever be sorry with me, Reiko. You have no reason to be." Then he sank his fangs into her neck slowly without trying to hurt her too much. Kaname let out a tear from his eye. His sadness was Reiko's sadness...but he drank her blood like she asked and didn't want to upset her. While he did, Reiko sat there and allowed this, his drink her blood. She was mostly relieved that Kaname had done what she'd asked without questioning her motives.  
_  
I know that vampires can read others' thoughts, tell what they're thinking through the taste of their blood. _Reiko thought with a light smile on her face. _He must be seeing my deepest, most intimate thoughts, even now...what is he thinking? Is it something Kaname-sama even wants to know?_ This made Reiko's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. A few moments later, Kaname pulled away from her neck and, blushing.

"My, your mind is full of thoughts right now." He looks away, blushing harder. "I didn't mean to look at your thoughts; I'm sorry." He couldn't even look at Reiko without blushing and, for once, Kaname didn't know what to do.

Reiko glanced down at you after lowering her head some. Her blood was still trickling down her neck. "No it's, it's all right," she said. "I think you were meant to see them..." Reiko didn't know where any of this was coming from. "Maybe fate wanted you to find out about me. It could be why I felt led to come to this school, be in the Night Class..."

Kaname looked over at Reiko. "If it's fate, then there's not much we can do." He put his hand on Reiko's face. "You belong with us in the Night Class and with..." Kaname couldn't say the word without choking a little. "I think you know what I mean." He said, and Reiko's blush deepened. She knew exactly what you meant. She belonged with you. She knew that much, all it took was common sense.

"It's not too hard to figure that out," Reiko said awkwardly. Kaname then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He said, still blushing. A silence ensued between the two. Reiko sat there, allowing the kiss before her face turned beet-red. It was awkward, but Reiko had to admit that she liked the kiss. It was hard to find men or vampires who were good at kissing anymore, but what did Reiko know? This was her first-ever kiss.

_"There's blood everywhere!"_ Reiko heard one of the girls thinking from outside of your room.

"Kaname-sama..." Reiko started to say, looking right at you. "We're not alone." There was no way either one of them could go to the door with blood all over their uniforms. He looked at the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut with his mind.

"Don't worry about them." Kaname then looked over at Reiko. "I wont let anything happen to you." Reiko had a blank expression as she watched the door open and shut. She felt weak from the loss of blood and slumped forward, her head resting on your shoulder. Reiko rested her hands on either side of your body near your arms. They were very close to your hands, and Reiko smiled.

"Are you okay, Reiko?" He picked her up gently and laid her down. "I don't think you should give me your blood anymore if it's going to make you weak." He took one of Reiko's hands in his and held it gentily. "Get some rest. I will stay by your side."

Reiko gave a weak smile. "No, I...I don't really mind giving you my blood, Kaname-sama." she said, her eyes feeling heavy. She laid there on her back, looking up at him until she fell asleep. Kaname watched as she fell asleep; he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"My sweet Reiko, sleep now. Have sweet dreams." He knew the Headmaster and the others wouldn't be showing up to check up on her, knowing she was in good hands. Reiko was totally out cold for the day as her body worked really hard to regenerate the blood that she had lost after she'd offered it up to Kaname. Her dreams entaled the memories of her life up to her parents' deaths when Reiko was seven years old...she hadn't felt Kaname kissing her forehead. He soon found himself falling asleep next to Reiko. He dreamed of his past as well, then of her. "Reiko..." He murmured in his sleep, putting his arm aroung her. Reiko didn't hear Kaname murmuring her name as she fell into a deeper sleep. Time passed really quickly, and the sun was soon starting to go down. She woke up then and opened her eyes, gently rubbing his arm to wake him up.

_My first real day of classes...but with the Night Class. __Who would've thought?_ Reiko thought as she continued to nudge his arm gently. Kaname woke up.

"Ow, is it time for class?" He asked, lifting himself up. "Let's get going. You can change in my bathroom." He rose off the bed and looked over at Reiko. She looked down at her night clothes; she hadn't brought her uniform with her.

"Uhm...I don't have my uniform with me, though." she said, "Didn't the Headmaster assign me a room in the Moon Dorm?"

"It's still being made up. After class, it will be done." He helped you out of bed. "Do you need any help geting to the bathroom?"

"I think I'll be able to manage," Reiko answered with a smile, "although I won't be able to attend classes without my uniform. It's back in the Day Class dorm. Should I go back to get it?"

"When I came and got you, I grabbed it; here you go." Kaname handed the uniform to Reiko. "Go get ready now." Reiko took her uniform from Kaname and thanked him, smiling as she went into the bathroom and showered. It took a few minutes to wash off all of the blood. As the water rinsed her body clean, Reiko put one hand on the spot where Kaname's fangs had been and used her power to make the fang marks vanish.

_That should work,_ Reiko thought, stepping out of the shower and putting her Night Class uniform on. She stepped out of the bathroom and waited for Kaname while pulling her hair away from her face.

"I'm all ready to go. Let me show you to the building." He took Reiko's hand and opened the door. "I'll be your personal bodyguard today."

"I feel honored to have you as my personal bodyguard," Reiko teased, "it makes me feel safe to know that the strongest PureBlood at Cross Academy is on my side." She smiled as they walked out of your room with their hands joined. It seemed as if Reiko could never go without being spied on, especially by her longtime nemesis, Ruka. She made a glass crack to let Ruka know that she was aware of her presence. Reiko looked over at Kaname. As they walked out Kaname saw Ruka and many of the other Night Class girls geting upset.

"I think you're going to have to show them what you can do." He looked over at Reiko with a smile.

_"Like what?"_ she asked. _"I thought you didn't want me to hurt them?"  
_  
"No...but I didn't say you couldn't show off, now did I?" Kaname gave Reiko a kiss on the cheek. All of the girls got madder. "Go on. They won't tell if I tell them not to." Reiko smirked and used her power to put out all of the candles in the hallway, not saying a word as she did so. She caught glimpse of Ruka and glared at her, having to restrain herself from physically harming her. Instead, Reiko frowned and moved some furniture around, boxing the girls in before letting the furniture drop around them.

_"I hope that wasn't too much showing off,"_ Reiko said telepathically. "Hottoyte!" she commanded, rearranging the furniture in their original locations. "Don't let my frail body deceive you into thinking I'm a pushover." Kaname smiled and started to walk with you, hand-in-hand.

"That was good, Reiko." He looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you for not hurting Ruka. You two don't like each other much, do you?"

"Not at all," Reiko said, shaking her head. "We've...got a very bad past. It would be in your best interest to keep us seperated as much as possible."

"Okay. It's a good thing your new room is next to mine." Kaname said with a smile on his face. "I'll keep you two apart - you have my word on it." He pulled Reiko in close to him, wanting to keep her close by his side. At this, Reiko's face turned beet-red. Her room was next to _Kaname's?!_ This was a bit too soon for her; she'd only been at Cross Academy for one day, and already she had been kissed - twice - slept next to him in the same bed (**blush!**), and drank his blood twice, not to mention holding his hand now and being in his embrace. Reiko didn't mind all of this, but she feared her reaction if Kaname wanted to go a step further with her. What would Reiko do then?

"Thank you, Kaname-sama," she simply said, not knowing that Kaname had read her thoughts.

"I'm not like that Reiko. That's where the Headmaster put you." He backed away from Reiko. "If it makes you more comfortable, then I'll walk behind you, if you wish." Right then, Reiko felt as if she had somehow hurt Kaname's feelings, and she folded her arms in front of her chest.

_Perhaps I shouldn't be thinking at all,_ she thought, and then she closed off her mind, making it impossible for anybody to gain access to it. Reiko stopped, not knowing which door led to the classroom. "Which door?" she asked.

"It's the door on your right, Reiko." Kaname pointed at the door for their class, still staying two to three steps back from her. "Lets go in, shall we?" He said in a gentle voice. Reiko nodded and opened the door slowly before walking in. She looked around the room first before walking up to the back of the classroom; Reiko felt most at home when she was sitting next to a window. It gave her a sense of security, especially when she was able to look up at the moon.  
With her mind still closed off to open access Reiko thought,

_He's not walking so close to me anymore...now I know I hurt Kaname-sama somehow. _She sighed and sat down on the window sill, looking out at the crescent moon.

"May I sit with you, Reiko?" Kaname asked, looking at her in the moonlight. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy before." Kaname looked genuinely depressed, showing that he was sorry for acting the way he did. "Is it ok with you?" Reiko turned and, seeing the look on his face, gave a smile of her own.

"Of course you can sit with me," she said, "I don't bite." It was her way of saying that she accepted your apology, that she forgave you. _Much,_ Reiko added in her mind, thinking of how she'd drank your blood not once, but twice, the same night. "I'm...sorry if I hurt you somehow." Reiko said quietly as the others walked in. "I really didn't mean to make you out to be someone who can't be trusted."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it." He said, walking over and giving a smile. "Well tonight's class is a study by yourself, but the teacher will still be here to see if we're doing our work." Kaname handed Reiko a book. "You'll be needing this." She took the book from you and skimmed through it. It indeed was a self-study book on Ethics, something she knew nothing of.

"Ethics?" Reiko read the title aloud. "That's no everyday subject one studies in school." She looked over at you, still sitting on the window sil. "I think I'm gonna have a little bit of trouble, Kaname-sama..." Reiko said, ignoring the glares from all of the other girls. _That's right, glare all you want. He's mine, and you know it. _The window behind Reiko turned to ice, and she turned with a gasp. _So, even Kaname-sama has competition.  
__  
_"So, you've decided to come join us after all," Aidou said with a smile, showing his fangs. "What's a cute girl from the Day Class doing with us vampires?" Reiko put down the Ethics book and looked over in the direction of the blonde who was known in the Day Class as 'Idol.'

"If I was from the Day Class, then I certainly wouldn't be here...would I?" she answered with slight sarcasm.

"Dont be a jerk, Idol." Kaname shot a death glare at Aidou. "Reiko isn't one to take lightly, understand me?" He rose and walked over to 'Idol,' smiling. Reiko listened to this and watched Idol nod in reverence before she raised her body temperature, melting the ice that Idol had formed behind her. Then she restored her temperature to normal and sighed.

"Well, and it's nice to meet you too, Idol." Reiko said with a light smile. She rose from the window sil and stretched her arms. "Does anybody else wish to express their welcome to me?" She could see that her remark had sparked a glare from Ruka and a couple other girls. "No? Then hottoyte." Reiko said before sitting down on the sill again and picking up her Ethics book. Kaname then sat back down next to her.

"So I'm yours now, is that it?" He teased, a smile on his face. Kaname looked straight at Idol. "Reiko, would you like to go with me to the dance coming up soon?"

"Uhm..!" Reiko blushed deeply. _Shoot! I must've let that one slip!_ she thought; her blush deepened when Kaname asked her to go to the dance with him. "Dance? Sure, I'd love t-I mean, I'd be honored to-if, I mean..." Reiko stammered; she sounded like an idiot, and the other girls were now shooting 'if looks could kill' glares at Reiko. "Yes, I'd really like that," she said without stammering.

"I'm glad you want to." Kaname looked into Reiko's eyes. "Reiko, may I kiss you?" he asked quietly. "If not...then please say so now."

_"You don't have to ask before you kiss me,"_ Reiko said to Kaname's mind. _"Just do it...it's one of the things you don't have to ask for.__"_ Reiko paid no attention to the envy of the girls as he leaned in close, gently kissing Reiko on her soft lips.

_"I think the girls are geting upset at us, but I dont care about them when I only care about you."_ He said, looking into your eyes with compassion.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka snapped, clearly upset; the Level C vampire recalled the day that he had drank her blood. The fact that Kaname no longer yearned for anyone else only made Ruka even more upset, but Reiko had no say to this, only that revenge was sweet. It wasn't her reason for everything that had gone on, however. The frail Pureblood had truly fallen for Kaname; it was obvious, and she blushed deeply as their eyes met.

"I...I feel the same way," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

"And I love you as well, my sweet Reiko." Kaname said softly into her ear for all to hear. He didn't care if everyone else was watching; just being close to her was all that mattered to him. "Reiko, I will always be by your side when you need me and keep you safe, my love." Reiko's momentary blush faded when Ruka slammed her hands palm-down on the desk.

"Kaname-sama! What is the meaning of this??" she demanded. "You have _**never**_ been like this before! Why all of a sudden become so obsessed with Reiko like she's some precious treasure?!" Reiko Glared at Ruka; this girl was losing it!!

"Because she is strong, smart, and beautiful." Kaname looked over at Ruka before giving Reiko an evil glare. "If you try anything, you not like what will happen to you." He then puts one arm around her and sat back. Reiko sighed and picked up her Ethics book again.

"You don't need to worry, Kaname-sama," she said. "I was thinking about pulling another humiliation on her...but then I decided that it wasn't worth my time." Reiko made the effort to learn this Ethics stuff, but nothing seemed to be clicking or making sense to her.

"Can you understand it, Reiko?" Kaname asked, looking over at her. "If you need help, then I'll help you." He took the book from her and set it down on the table. She looked over at Kaname.

"Uhm...Ethics..." Reiko looked at the book that he had taken from her before looking back at him again. "No, I have no idea what on Earth I'm doing."

"It's okay. I'm like that too sometimes. We all are at times." He looks at Reiko lovingly and pulled her onto his lap. "Reiko, if you don't think this class is for you, then we can find you another class."

_And not have you by my side?_ Reiko thought, hoping that Kaname couldn't hear her thoughts. "No, you don't have to do that..." she said, "It's not that big a deal. I'll give this class a try, really."

"Okay, then. Here. I'll help you." He picked up the book and opened it. "All right, this page looks good to start with." He held the book so that both he and Reiko could see it. "Will it help you if we both work on it?" Reiko gave a nod, smiling at you some. She always seemed to understand better when working one-on-one with someone, so long as they didn't put her down for her ignorance in the subject. She hoped Kaname wouldn't do the same thing to her that so many other tutors had done to her in the past. He looked over at Reiko and smiled. "So, Reiko. Let's read this chapter first and then talk about it." He then turned his head back to the book and began to read. Reiko was reading along to herself, but again...nothing seemed to click. Her face showed more confusion constantly. It was as if she were reading in another language. Kaname looked at Reiko and could tell that she was totally lost. "Reiko, if you want we can stop and go for a walk outside." He got up with Reiko in his lap and took her hand. She gave a nod and rose in unison with him. Reiko would do anything to pass this class, even if it meant resorting to rather...illegal means of doing so. Anything was better than being the only vampyre who couldn't understand Ethics to save her life.

"I'd like that a lot, Kaname-sama," Reiko said, as she would look up at him. He walked to the door and looked at everyone in the class. "Reiko, you know I will do anything for you, right?" He looked back at her while opening the door and walked out with her. Reiko nodded; she'd left the Ethics book on the desk where you and she had been sitting at, and she walked out the door with you. She immediately started to feel relieved that they weren't in the classroom anymore. _Good riddance..._ Reiko thought as they walked.


	3. 003

The night was still young. Reiko and Kaname had been in class for just a few minutes when Reiko felt the confusion of Ethics starting to get to her. Having tried almost everything within their power to nail down the lessons (but to no avail), the two of them ended up leaving behind an already furious Night Class. Already outside, Reiko felt much relieved, no longer being confined to that classroom. Now the two of them were walking around slowly, enjoying the time that they now had on their hands, all to themselves. Reiko had been about ready to suggest an alternate method of study when Kaname suddenly turned around and kissed her on the lips.

"Reiko, I just wanted to be alone with you so we didn't have all those eyes on us, okay?" He said before turning to walk. Reiko blushed and stood there for a moment with one hand to her face after the kiss, her hand on her cheek. Then she lowered her hand by her side again and caught up with Kaname, taking his hand in both of hers. His hands were a lot bigger than Reiko's, as Reiko was only 4'9" and looked like a middle school girl.

"Kaname-sama," Reiko said, "thank you. For everything. I really appreciate it."

"I'm happy to help you." He looked down at her and smiled warmly. "Reiko, you're the only person I feel close to. I'll do anything for you." Reiko smiled back at him just as warmly and saw a stray strand of hair in front of his face. She raised one hand and reached forward to move it out of the way so she could see his face without anything blocking it. As she did this, Reiko saw a rather disturbing image of them both that made her face turn bright red as she looked away in slight embarrassment.  
_  
He would never..._ Reiko thought, her hand still touching Kaname's hair. _We may be PureBloods, but to share our dreams in the form of that kind of lust. I can't see Kaname-sama as the type to do this.__  
_  
"Reiko, are you all right?" Kaname looked into her eyes. "What is it, Reiko?" Then he reliezed what was wrong. "Uhm...sorry. I have too many thoughts sometimes. They get out when people touch me and see a few thoughts." He blushed as he said this. Reiko shook her head slowly; for once, the lustful image hadn't come as a result of her touching him. It had come from deep within her own mind, almost as if it had happened before.

"It's not unusual for me to see these things," Reiko admitted, "but for some reason, they only seem to be of you by my side. I don't understand why..." Her blush deepened.

"Don't be embarrassed." Kaname put his hand on her face and smiled. "Nothing like that will happen if you dont want it to. I won't push you into something that you don't want." He then started to choke on his words. "Reiko, I...I...love...you...Reiko, I love you." She stood there and listened to Kaname as he spoke, and she watched when he nearly choked on his words.

"I..." Reiko couldn't go on. She truly loved Kaname as well, as he was the first and only one to treat her as a normal creature despite the limitations put upon her by her illness. _"Not enough words can express my love for you, Kaname-sama.__"_ Reiko said telepathically. "I love you...Kaname-sama." she then said aloud. Reiko put her arms around him, drawing him close to her while gazing deeply into his eyes. "With every inch of my being." Kaname then leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you for who you are. You're a strong person, and I love you with all of my being as well." Kaname picked Reiko up and put her on his back. "We're getting out of here and going to our dorm." Then he started to walk. "Reiko, I know you're sick, but I want you to know that I will be with you always." As he carried her back to the dorms, Reiko thought of how they were ditching Ethics and smiled.

_Well, I did say anything..._ she thought, lowering her head onto Kaname's left shoulder and letting it rest next to his head. _And I suppose I'm getting my wish. _She wondered if this was going to be the day that she would be cured of her anemia. She knew there would be no cure to the random nose and mouthbleeds she usually got...or was there?

"Reiko, do you want to go back to your room, or to mine?" He looked at her from the corner of his left eye and saw some blood on her lips. "Are you all right, Reiko?"

"Eh?" Reiko wondered what Kaname was talking about. She felt totally fine. "Yes, I'm okay," she told him. "Let's go back to my room?" Reiko felt the blood on her lips and licked it away. "Looks like another one of my famous bleeds; if the Headmaster didn't mess anything up, then I should have something to stop the bleed in my small bag." They made it to her room in two minutes, and Kaname put her down.

"Reiko, do you need any help with your lip?" He looked at her, worried. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Reiko nodded and pointed in the direction of her dressing table, where a small handbag sat.

"There's tissues and an ointment inside my black handbag that will stop the bleed." she said, laying down on her bed on her back. Reiko licked the tiny stream of blood from the left corner of her lip again. Kaname walked over to the handbag and got the tissues and ointment. Then he walked over to her on her bed and sat next to her.

"Would you like to do it yourself, Reiko? Or would you like me to do it for you?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes. Reiko took the tissues and ointment from Kaname.

"I think I can manage this," she said, putting a tiny drop of the ointment on her mouth where she bled and then pressing the tissue to it. Within a few seconds, the bleeding stopped, and Reiko took the tissue away before throwing it in the trash can next to her bed. "That's better," she said, smiling. Kaname sat next to her, returning Reiko's smile with one of his own.

"Does this happen often, Reiko?" Now Kaname was looking at Reiko with a weird face. "Is there something that we can do to stop it from happening again?" Reiko looked up at him with her brows raised; she tucked her arms underneath her head.

"That I know of, there's no cure for it." Reiko said, "then again, Manti-sensei hasn't tried everything possible." She then remembered something that she had read in a book a few years back. "Or maybe...I hope I can get this right, it's something I read long ago: _'When one life meets another, and both hearts are beating as one, only then will there be an end to the bloody curse.__  
__'_ But I have no idea what it means, though..." Reiko admitted, looking over at Kaname. "Do you?"

"I think I've heard that before, but from where, I can't remember." He looked down. "I was young when I heard it, but I'm trying to think of the meaning of it myself right now." Then he looked back at Reiko and put his hand on her face. "Whatever the meaning is, we'll find it." Then Kaname leaned over and gave her a kiss before leaning back, smiling.

_From what it seems, the 'bloody curse' is my illness. But the two hearts beating as one..._ Reiko smiled, but again an image appeared in the front of her mind. _Not this again..._ Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she closed her eyes and wished the image away. "When will these images stop?" Reiko wondered aloud.

"What images do you want to stop, Reiko?" Kaname looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Tell me what you're seeing. Please."

"Are you sure you want to see?" Reiko asked, opening one eye, but she sent them to him anyways, not sure of how he would react upon seeing them. _Let's face it - I have a sick mind..._ Reiko thought, seeing the images again. Kaname saw them and blushed deeply. He just couldn't stop blushing.

"Reiko...I don't know what to say." He was still thinking of them. Reiko sat up and placed her hand on his right cheek.

"You don't need to say anything at all," she said softly, and she brought her face closer to his, kissing his lips softly. Kaname kissed her back and pulled her closer to him; and his heart started to beat faster. He still had those images in his head and didn't know what to think anymore. Reiko had stopped thinking a minute ago; her heart was pounding, almost like a jackhammer, and she wrapped her arms around Kaname with her hands on his back while he kissed her back.

_I love you, Reiko. I'll do whatever it takes to save you._ He thought to himself while kissing Reiko still. He then broke the kiss. "Reiko, my heart is pounding right now...is yours?" Reiko gazed deeply into Kaname's eyes.

"To what distance would you go to save me?" she randomly asked. "Would you do a forbidden act if you knew it would save my life?" Kaname was now gazing back at her.

"I'll do anything, even give up my life for you." He then pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to lose you. Does that answer your question?" Reiko nodded. Her eyes gaze didn't leave. She gently ran her fingers through Kaname's hair in the back of his head. She truly felt wanted for the first time in her life. Gaining acceptance was something Reiko had been searching for; to find it at Cross Academy was unexpected, but it was something that she was grateful for.  
_  
I never want to leave his side, as long as I live,_ Reiko thought.

"What is it that you want me to do for you, Reiko?" Kaname asked, looking in her eyes with compassion; wanting to know, he put his hand on her face softly.

_What am I thinking? What __**do**__ I want him to do for me?_ Reiko thought; right now, her mind was disorganized. She needed to order her thoughts like Shourim had told her to, in order to keep a good conversation going. But what Reiko wanted was forbidden, and not just because it was against the school rules, either. She knew you wouldn't go through with it, she thought. Finally Reiko whispered in your ear, "I want to carry your seed within me."

† † † † † † †

The words Reiko said to Kaname in response to his question weren't going to leave either of their minds for the rest of their lives. He had been the one to ask Reiko, "What is it that you want me to do for you, Reiko?" All Reiko had done was answer the question with absolute honesty, but not before spending a long moment in deep thought about her motive. It was those thoughts alone that had moved her to say to Kaname,

_"I want to carry your seed within me."_

Now Kaname was blushing more than ever, as if such a thing was even possible for a vampire, and he looked at Reiko before saying, "If that is what you want, then I will do that for you and only you...my love." He leaned over, giving her a kiss that only lovers did on their neck to arouse them and pushed her forword gently. "Are you sure this what you want?" Now laying on her back, Reiko looked up at Kaname. She couldn't be more sure of this; in fact, she _knew_ it had to be the cure to her illness that the scroll had been talking about.

"I'm ready, Kaname-sama," Reiko breathed, still looking at Kaname.

"All right, then. Let's begin." He started to unbutton Reiko's unifrom and slid his hand onto her chest, caressing her soft skin underneath. He felt a warm feeling coming over him and knew what he had to do. He loved Reiko, so he thought nothing was wrong with this. "Reiko, are you sure you're okay with this?" Reiko knew that he was asking out of concern; she only had one chance to say no and back out, but then what if it was the only way to cure her of her illness? It seemed to be the only things that made any sense to Reiko. The look on Reiko's face alone made it clear that she was sure, but for good measure she said,

"I'm sure. It's the only option that remains." He knew that she was sure of this. He finished undoing her uniform and leaned over, giving Reiko a kiss. Kaname moved down until he reached her chest. There he caressed it and looked up into her eyes, speaking softly.

"Reiko, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I loved you when I first saw you, and I wanted you then." He then started to undo his uniform. Reiko smiled warmly and let her eyes meet with his. She helped him undress and ran her hands on his chest.

_His skin's so smooth,_ Reiko thought, _Not a single hair on it. _She looked to Kaname while saying, "I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you that I was going to someday end up in your arms, Kaname-sama." Kaname smiled at what she had said to him; after the uniform was off, he kissed Reiko and moved on top of her, looking down at her.

"Reiko, is this your first time?" Kaname asked. "I want it to be something to remember forever. It's my first time as well." He was nervous, having never done this with anyone in his lifetime. Reiko gave a nod in response to his question. She had never done this before, either, and would like to remember it as well. Reiko was as nervous as anything, but she had absolute trust in Kaname as well, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. Knowing when the time was right, Kaname kissed Reiko's forehead and moved his mouth down until they met with hers. He got ready and looked down at Reiko after slowly moving her legs apart. Then he started to move slowly, trying not to hurt her. "Reiko, I'm sorry if this hurts you any." Kaname then leaned bown and began to kiss her as he moved inside of her. Reiko closed her eyes and felt Kaname moving on her. She winced at first as she felt the boundary to becoming a woman break apart, but then the small pain faded, and Reiko opened her eyes again, looking up at him.

_"It's okay. You can keep going,"_ she said. Kaname heard Reiko and moved slowly, picking up his pace a little, but not much.

_I cant believe I'm making love to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...my heart beats realy fast just thinking about it,_ he thought to himself. Kaname started to feel really warm inside, and it started to grow even warmer with every move he made inside of her. "Reiko...I can...I can...feel it..." Kaname couldn't say all of his words, as he was overpowered by the warm feeling inside him, including his feelings for her. Reiko, hearing his thoughts, gave a smile. She felt him moving in her a bit faster now with the sweat coming down her body. Her body was really warm as she heard Kaname speaking to her. She knew the cure was within sight, it had to be, as she wrapped her arms around him and waited for it to come. He could feel Reiko's haert beating fast with his, almost like they were one. Then it hit him, the meaning of what the saying had meant; _"When two haerts are beating as one."_ Kaname now felt something deep inside and had to let it out; without warning, a feeling came over him as he felt himself giving Reiko his seed. He released it inside of her. Now, if anyone were to find out about them making love to each other, then the school would take action and make them leave; if Reiko was to become with child, then they would make her give it up at birth. Kaname know this but, but he did not care. He'd do whatever it took to keep her safe, and if she was to bear his child, then he would also keep it safe. "Reiko, be...my...wife." Was all he could say as he was still giving her his seed.

_A proposal?_ Reiko thought as she felt Kaname's seed rushing forth inside of her. She knew nothing of the rules of Cross Academy, mainly because she'd paid no attention to the Headmaster's speech on her first night. "My life is yours, Kaname-sama," Reiko said. "I live for you, and you alone," was her way of saying that she wanted to be your wife. Kaname heard her and smiled and at the thought of Reiko being his wife.

"Reiko, I love you. I too am yours as well in heart, body, and soul." It was all he coud say as he fell to one side of her. Kaname never pulled out of her, so he could still feel himself inside of Reiko and pulled her closer to him. "I will never leave you - not for anything - but we must not let anyone know about what we've done." He traced Reiko's face with his hand. "I don't want to be torn from you, and you from me." He then closed his eye driffted off to sleep, holding her in his arms. Reiko was too tired to move as well; she didn't care that Kaname was still inside of her, she simply let him pull her closer as she felt secure that way. Reiko kissed Kaname softly just as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

† † † † † † †

Kaname dreamed of the two of them living together and raising a family, but the dream was shattered as he heard the Night Class out in the hall. "Oh, god...it's the Night Class" He looked over to Reiko and shook her a little, knowing that the others would be able to smell the blood from between her legs. "Reiko, wake up now. We need to try and cover up what we did." He said to her quietly. "Reiko?" Reiko stirred a little and opened her eyes. She was a light sleeper, no matter what the circumstances.

"Hm..?" Reiko heard the Night Class out in the hall. "Oh, it's them...I can easily dispose of the sheets, but the smell..." she said, still half-asleep. "It's daytime already?"

"Yes, it is. We need to do something right now." He heard one them say that they could smell blood, and that it smelled like sex as well. "Oh, no...don't tell me you heard that as well? He would love nothing more than to see me getting in trouble." Kaname was talking about Kain. Reiko understood what Kaname meant.

"Quick, help me up, please?" she asked. She had an idea on how to get rid of the smell of blood and sex. He helped her out of bed and started to get dressed as well.

"Reiko, we need to think of something, but I want to tell the truth. I can't live a lie like this. I love you so much...what do you think?" There was no way Reiko was going to be able to just get dressed; she had to take a shower first.

"Uhm..." Reiko was good at coming up with a logical explanation without lying, and also while dodging the total truth. "So there was something that happened that caused this...or you could just manipulate their memories to let them think that the smell's coming from elsewhere? Either way, I need to take a shower. I can't go out looking or smelling like this." Kaname nodded to what she said and looked over at the door.

"Well I can't leave without them knowing what we did and smelling like it as well." He then looked at the window, thinking that he might be able to get into his room through the window. "Reiko, I'm going to my room to take a shower."

Reiko nodded. "Be careful, Kaname-sama," she said with warning, "Somehow I have the feeling that something pretty horrible's going to happen to one of us tonight." Kaname looked at her and knew that she was right; he had that same feeling as well.

"Reiko I won't go out this way if you don't want me to?" He walked over to her and held her close. "Reiko, is that what you want is for me to stay here with you?" As much as Reiko needed it right now, she knew that she couldn't rely on others forever to help her out. She looked up at you saying,

"Thank you...but we really do need to get ourselves cleaned up before the Headmaster catches wind of all this and comes looking for you." Reiko was still covered in blood between her legs. "Although I wouldn't like to pass up the chance for a shower with you, Kaname-sama."

Kaname looked down at her and smiled. "Would you like for me to shower with you, Reiko?" He know she would say yes, but he wanted to hear it form her.

Reiko nodded. "Yes, I don't mind if you do," she said, looking down. The sight of the blood nearly made her vomit, and Reiko put her hand to her mouth quickly, looking up at Kaname again. "Let's just get ourselves cleaned up," she said, leading him to the bathroom that was in her room. The sooner, the better. Kaname followed Reiko to the bathroom and got into the shower with her.

"Reiko, do you think what we did was wrong? In my eyes, we did nothing wrong." He asked, looking down at her in the shower. Reiko used her telekinesis to turn the water on, and she adjusted it to the perfect temperature for them both.

"It must be because I'm so different from the others that just about everyone in the Night Class hates me," she said sadly, "I only came here to get away from the hell that's become my home, and I see that I've never truly escaped from it at all." Reiko washed the blood from her body and handed Kaname the soap. "You and the two prefects are the only ones who give a care about me, aside from the adults...but then again, they're just doing their job." Kaname took the soap and washed himself clean.

"So you think we didn't do anything wrong then?" He rinsed off and held her close to him, smiling and thinking of how much he loved her. "Reiko, did you mean you said...you know about being my wife ?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Reiko answered, resting her hands in front of her on his body. She thought nothing of the reason for him asking such a thing, although it was a bit strange for one to ask his lover that at all. "If we were to do anything wrong, then would we not have started to suffer the consequences by now?"

"You're right. I'm sorry for asking that." Kaname leaned over and kissed Reiko. He could still hear the rest of the Night Class out side, but he didn't care anymore because he was with the person that he loved. He then broke the kiss and smiled down at her. Reiko smiled and rested her head against Kaname, not caring that the water was about to get into her eyes. At least neither of them smelled like blood and sex anymore. She put her arms around him and brought herself closer to him. Kaname held her close to him and smiled. He then picked Reiko up and smiled again.

"We are in the shower, you know." His face was red and had a smile on it. Reiko laughed; then she remembered the Night Class and looked up at Kaname as he held her.

"We should probably get out now?" she suggested. "I'd like to teach those nosy kids another lesson."

"No, I don't think so. They will leave soon, so don't let them bother you." He held onto her and kept her close to him. "Besides, they will know what we did if you go off on them; they aren't that stupid."

_I wish they were..._ Reiko thought. She sensed the Headmaster walking down the hallway, and her eyes widened. "The Headmaster's coming," she said. Kaname heard him coming as well.

"I think it's time to get out and dressed fast." He gets out first then helps Reiko out. Back inside her room, they didn't waste another second in drying themselves off. Reiko nodded in agreement and quickly put her Night Class uniform back on; she pulled her hair into a ponytail, knowing that her hair would dry faster that way.

_Phew. I think we're safe,_ Reiko thought as she looked to Kaname with an angelic smile on her face.


End file.
